battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sam1207
Welcome to my Talk Page! Archive 1 - Archive 2 - Archive 3 Online Ps2 Hey Sam, I have SWBF 1 and 2 for my Ps2. I was wondering if people play online and if so, how do i connect mine to the internet? Please reply soon. Thanks. Skitnies 18:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies RE:Obi I unbanned him. If he fails to clean up his mess then he will recieve a 3 month ban. And if he doesn't stop misspelling a 1 month ban. He has been making unnecessary edits just to rank up. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 18:26, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Link How do I link my talk page? Skitnies 18:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies HI The TIE defender is a atchual ship in SWBF:ES as an imperial escort not a MOD ship. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . OK I am making the account now, by the way, you did read the note I left to how to start every strategies video, right? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Lookout Obi He was blocked because of: *Bad grammar/spelling *Misuse of "..." *Copyright violation *And other vandal causes. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Account The username/password for account is in my sandbox in my profile. Write it down somewhere so you don't forget, and I will delete the words after you got it. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC) *And by the way, do you think it is a good idea to buy Battlefront I for my Xbox 360? I know it is compedible to the original Xbox, so my question is that is the original BF worth buying? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 23:16, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Signature Sorry, but i cant find the Special:Preferances button. Skitnies 23:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Theme Sam, where you the one who replace my theme? Because now I can't put it back. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Obi DO NOT unblock Obi wan masterexxx10. He has broke the rule for the last time: threatening us that he will report to staff. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 02:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC) That's fine But you are now a retired admin. And about Obi, I was banning him for making unnesseory pages, but he threaten that he is going to ask a Wikia staff to unblock him. And what about video squad? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:51, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes the username/password is in my sandbox. Do you like the new pop up? And Tuggiegamereview is sponcering us. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 08:03, October 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Obi Ah OK, He'll stay blocked then. Oh why are you leaving for a bit? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . OK Ah OK then I look froword to seeing them soon. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Anakin changed it using this link - MediaWiki:Newmessageslink Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Hey Hi Sam, I've just watched your gameplay review, and it looks great, the music is really cool as well. Maybe try this Music for another video? I liked it as well. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Glitch No sorry I don't, I don't play online very often. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Uh... about the theme, Kingo insert it. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 18:28, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Video I like the video but I prefer more "Star Wars" Music. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 18:31, October 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Obi I trust my admins. And beside the last person I'm worried about talking behind my back is my admins. You can watch him, however he does something stupid he will see court. Now did you change the way you get a message popup cause thats awesome! Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 15:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Me? I didn't change the theme.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:45, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Uh... I don't know, really. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 16:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ? Where is that YouTube video you where talking about? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 01:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) *Did you look at this? sam2011 well come back sam2011 I am good now because Anakin skyobiliviator send me a message to delete all some of the old catagories that I added in september 24 2011 but I deleted the old catagories than he send me a message that I made him proud and congratulations that was the message :) Obi wan masterexxx10 00:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC) widows 8 windows 8 will come out in 2012 it will have better graphics and it will be better than windows 7 but it will come with tablets laptop and desktop so thats why I am getting the new windows 8 and maybe I will create a account if i have the new windows 8 Obi wan masterexxx10 23:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC) and what happan to your avatar photo? Promoton I'm not sure, I think only Chance can make a person a bureaucrat, so I can't promote ether you or Anakin, but I agree about promoting Skitnies. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Video Where is all of the videos? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 17:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Adminship I think its pretty cool you're recommending me, so thanks. It would be nice to help out. Whatever you guys think is best, I'm cool with it :) Skitnies(Talk) 20:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Sam... This isn't a Free-for-all admin site, please know that the ratio admin-to-user in this wiki is extraordinary already. we have around 10 active users and we have four admins, so it is 1 to 5 ratio. That is 20% of the users. As good as skritnies is, we do not want to promote anyone unless we get more user. Hope you understand. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 04:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat That is because the are the all-powerful owner of this wiki. Compare to them I am a rookie. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:27, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Not yet, but... I was thinking the exact same thing yesterday, but you post it first... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) How odd... I can't seem to find chat... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) re Admin well try to check theTardis wiki this wiki has 25.573 pages but trust me when I checked the administrations it has more than 6 admins and thanks for the message thats says you are editing wellObi wan masterexxx10 20:16, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Could you see what the problem with the E-11e Blast Cannon page is please. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Thanks Thanks man. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Heh I heard of that one before, it was a real joke, taken from somewhere...but it was about two hunters...and your profile pic gives me the creeps at night... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Letter I wrote something, see if you like it. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:47, October 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admin I thought I gave you credit for your user page, cause I loved it. And I already told them this wiki is independent. Sorry if I didn't give credit but I think your userpage was awesome, and was hoping to use it for everyones userpage. I'm not so active on this wiki unless needed cause I maintain 7 other wikis. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 13:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Letter I added a small paragraph to the letter and corrected some spellings on it. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . re chat soon I will start talking on the chat Obi wan masterexxx10 22:55, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Online Party Hey, Sam, do you mind if you could set up a battlefront II online party for the aniversery of Chance adopting this wiki? Though I can't attend :( I will be glad if you took a video of it and post it on video squad though...and where are the videos you where talking about? I can't have tuggie advertise us if we only got one video... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and I am with Chance, I am also owning 6 wikis of my own. And yes, that is why this wiki has copyright issues... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) oops I use the chat but I cant find it?Obi wan masterexxx10 15:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmm They deleted it hmm, where was it posted, and Chance probably posted it to them. I'm online now but nobodies appearing in chat Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Party and such First of all, what is wrong with the letter, and for the party, put a blog up and see... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC)